


Of Dates & Donuts

by Just_Ciel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crude jokes, F/F, Fluff, Food, Stuffing, lapithyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Ciel/pseuds/Just_Ciel
Summary: Amethyst introduces Lapis Lazuli to the wonderful world of good eats.





	Of Dates & Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give thanks to my GF and couple of beta proof readers who helped me a lot in writing this fic! It was lot of fun and a nice reprieve from art doings.
> 
> Enjoy!

“What are you doing?”

The question came unbidden from her right. Amethyst paused, the corner of her mouth dripping with the amber-colored remnants of the can she held.

"Drinking engine oil, what's it look like to you?" she replied, unceremoniously wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

Amethyst flattened out the can against the rock she sat upon and popped the tin into her mouth, swallowing it whole with little difficulty. She turned her head to where the voice had come from and saw a familiar blue gem sitting on the grass few feet away, curled up with knees up to her chin. 

Lapis Lazuli, staring intensely, mostly unreadable, but Amethyst saw a glimmer of curiosity in her deep eyes.

Amethyst smirked in response and picked up another can from the pile that sat at her feet, tossing it up and down dexterously in her hand. “You want to try it?”

Lapis frowned slightly, tilting her head. “What reason do I have to?”

“Uhhh, cause it feels good? Duh?” Amethyst rolled her eyes. “Look, here on Earth, drinking AND eating are the things humans are into and it’s pretty awesome; they know how to make it with great texture and when it goes through your body...man!” she shuddered slightly here. “The feeling is pretty indescribable but so good. Trust me you gotta try it.”

“Mm...okay if you say so,” Lapis replied flatly but she moved closer to Amethyst.

“Hey, don’t knock it till you try it!” Amethyst chuckled as she bent the lid of the can halfway across then thrust it towards her.

Met with the sharp acrid scent of petroleum and gas, Lapis recoiled and leaped backwards five feet in the air, hastily summoning her water wings and alighting upon a taller rock away from Amethyst.

Shaking her head and rubbing her nose furiously in attempts to rid of the lingering smell within, she snapped. “If that’s what you earthlings ‘drink’ and ‘eat’ in this place, I want none of it!”

Amethyst just shrugged, downing her oil then tossing the remainder into her mouth. “OK, so maybe engine oil’s an acquired taste but-” here she made eye contact with Lapis who was keeping her wary distance. “There’s still tons of fantastic drinks and food out there, I promise you it’s worth it.”

“I’m unconvinced.”

Amethyst snorted. “Ok we’ll make a bet out of it; If I can get you to enjoy the whole eating thing, I’ll...hmm I’ll think of something later, but it’s a bet! You game?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Lapis scoffed, tilting her head. Her small smile briefly glimpsed by Amethyst showed she was interested however.

“It’s a date then!” she grinned toothily, going for her third can of engine oil. “Tomorrow at noon, I’m gonna pick you up at the barn and take you to some good food places I know of, I am so going to blow your mind!”

“I’d rather you blow me,” Lapis responded suggestively and was met with a thrown can she narrowly avoided by ducking her head. Amethyst followed up with raucous laughter.

“Dude, not funny, you made me spit up my drink!” Amethyst’s giddy snorting belied her words otherwise.

“Oh man, you are so gonna pay for that tomorrow! I’m serious Lapis!” she continued to laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

On the next day, as the sun was at its highest point in the cloudless blue sky, Amethyst trotted up to the closed doorway of the barn. She had dressed up for the occasion, adjusting her unbuttoned flannel shirt and snapback.

She knocked on the door, leaning in to hear the sound of a scuffle and a whining voice. It sounded like Peridot.

“Lapis Lazuli, you told me it was a date and so you dressed up, but perhaps you should wear something less confining? Like these loose articles I am told are called ‘boxers.’”

“Nah, I like mine better.” 

“But-” 

Before Amethyst could hear more of this interesting conversation, the wooden doorway suddenly slid open with a loud creak causing her to jump backwards in alarm. Getting her bearings, she looked up to see Lapis watching her, expressionless. Amethyst then noted the attire she had decided to wear for the outing.

Lapis wore a sleeveless dark blue crop top that accentuated her flat chest and Amethyst couldn’t help but notice the outline of her bulge under her tight gray shorts.

“Wow,” she said under her breath, then composed herself by clearing her throat and grinning toothily. “So! You ready to head down to the boardwalk and experience the wonders of food and drink?”

“Yeah, as long it’s not more engine oil,” Lapis said flatly.

“Aw Lapis, are you still on that? Chill out!” Amethyst chortled. “Well, shall we get going then? I even figured out what I’m gonna have you do when I win this bet.”

“What’s that?”

“Watch every single episode of Li’l Butler with me!”

Lapis made a face but resigned. “...okay, yeah fine.”

“Trust me, it’s better than the goofy show P-dot watches,” Amethyst replied with a hush, covering her mouth.

“I heard that!” came a screech from inside the barn, which caused both gems to break out into laughter. They hurried away before Peridot came out to toss her paint cans at them.

 

* * *

 

Seagulls cawed, taking off into air away from the two gems that walked down the boardwalk side by side. It was the off-season, so there was little human traffic as far as Amethyst saw. Aside from the manned stores, they were the only ones there. The quietness of the pier suited Lapis just fine however, fewer senses to distract her from gazing fully around at the shops lining the walkway.

Amethyst giggled at how Lapis tried to act aloof but still turned her head this and that way to look at the visually appealing signs as they walked down the path. 

“Wiener in Hand?” Lapis pointed towards a sign that showed a display of hands reaching out for a large hot dog.

Ameythst chortled loudly.

“Hah! That one, humans have a great sense of humor when it comes to food. Though there’s been lot of argument over the title lately...”

“Why?” Lapis asked with genuine curiosity.

“Cause uh...” Amethyst scratched the back of her neck as if embarrassed. “You see for humans, ‘wiener’ can mean, well..”

She mimed a crude action between her legs. Lapis’ eyebrows shot up in understanding. “ _Oh_ , humans sure like to have lots of different words to name one thing.”

Amethyst cackled in response. “You’re telling me! You should hear the ones they have for other body parts!”

“...They don’t actually eat penis, do they?” Lapis frowned slightly, trying to process the meaning of the word. Poor Amethyst wheezed with laughter in response. “Oh man, you oughta ask one of those people so I can see their faces when you say that, that’s hilarious!”

But Amethyst was able to recompose herself, sighing. “Nah seriously, bruh, hot dog’s like just mashed meat parts into a tube, it’s tasty tho.”

She inclined her head towards the food stand. “You wanna try it?”

Lapis seemed to consider it for a moment but shrugged it off. “Nah, I’m not in a mood for eating dicks today.”

“Pffffth, Lapis! Come’n,” Amethyst blew a raspberry, shaking her head with amusement. “I told you it’s really not- aw well, there’s still other food places to show you!”

“...So why would humans argue about a sign?” Lapis inquired.

“Who knows? But a wiener in hand sounds like lot of fun to me!”

They walked further down the boardwalk. Amethyst pointed at a large stall beneath a big sign in the shape of a pocket of french fries. A heady scent wafted from within, the smell of salt and grease; Lapis inhaled it deeply.

“That...actually smells good, what is that?” she asked, still sniffing the air.

“Beach City Fries!” Amethyst answered with a grin. “They make some pretty fantastic foods, I’ll get you some free samples!”

She led Lapis to the counter where she rang a silver bell. “Yo! We got a first-timer here, hit us up with those fry bits!”

An unimpressed small boy with dreadlocks responded to the ringing of the bell. “You know we sell actual fries, right?”

“Yea, but I’d have to pay for them,” Amethyst shrugged dismissively, still knocking on the counter top. “Come’n! Fry bits! Bits! Bits!”

She started chanting, now pounding both hands on the counter to the rhythm, glancing invitingly at Lapis to join in. Lapis followed suit, mimicking her actions with a monotone.

“Bits! Bits! Bits!” they shouted in unison.

“All right, all right, hold your seahorses,” the boy waved his hands hastily for them to stop. “You don’t have to do the bit thing every single time, you know.”

As he walked off to get fried bits from the fryer, Lapis turned to Amethyst curiously. “Do you do a ritual every time in order to gain food?”

Amethyst snorted. “Nah, we do that just to mess with ‘em. Ooh! Here comes the goods!”

The boy placed a paper tray of assorted fry bits before them. “Let me know when you actually want to order off the menu.”

“Here Lapis, take a handful!” Amethyst pushed the fries towards her.

Lapis sniffed at them with uncertainty, they had the same scent that had invited them in but fainter. She grabbed a few, shoving them into her mouth unceremoniously. They were dry and brittle, very crunchy and full of salt. She liked this salt. Before she realized it, the paper tray was empty and she was licking crumbs and salt off her hand.

“Hah! Liked that, did you?” Amethyst chortled as Lapis still sucked her fingers. “Here, I’ll get you some proper fries, they’re even better.”

“Yo Peedee! We’ll order some real fries now!” she hollered out as she rummaged around in her jeans for her wallet.

“Ahead of you,” he replied, placing two trays of fries on the counter, the scent from them almost intoxicating. Yes, this was what Lapis had smelled earlier!

Immediately she grabbed a handful, scarfing it down. Fresh and hot! They were soft and much saltier, the taste lingered in a good way. Lapis ate another mouthful of fries too quickly and started coughing.

“Easy Lapis! Slow down a little,” Amethyst thumped her back. “Yo get us some drinks too, Sugar Shock Shut Down if you have any!”

After she paid for the meal, she led Lapis down to the docks where they sat down at the edge, legs hanging over the high tide below. It was a good private spot as any; no people were walking the pier at this hour. Off in the distance, a lone boat sailed across the sea line. A nice breeze blew about them, ruffling their hair as they ate the fries. Lapis was enjoying hers at a slower pace, savoring each fry while Amethyst enthusiastically chowed down her own box in few seconds. She watched as Lapis chewed her food.

“You know I just enjoy it for the feel of it, I didn’t take you for a flavor type of person,” she observed.

“Why not? These...fries?” Lapis gulped and picked up another one. “They’re amazing, I...I’ve never had anything like it before.”

“That’s the salt, my dude,” Amethyst chuckled. “It’s what makes the food taste great.”

“Mm...” Lapis licked the crumbs out of her now empty fry box. “It’s good...I...my insides feel warm but it’s not bad...I like it.”

“That would be your stomach,” Amethyst poked Lapis in the side good-naturally. Unprepared for the sudden touch, Lapis shuddered visibly, letting out a low whine.

Amethyst froze. “...Dude, are you seriously _turned on_?” She squinted at her friend.

“Nonononononono,” Lapis shook her head frantically though she was blushing a very dark blue. “I’m just really sensitive. Drink, can we have a drink now? Where are the drinks?”

Amethyst barked out a laugh. “Okay, okay, I got you, here.” She tossed her a tall soda can with a grape label.

“What’s this?” Lapis asked, fiddling with the tab.

“Sugar Shock! It’s pretty fun, I had one that turned everything red once, it was hilarious!”

Lapis looked horrified. “I’m not actually gonna turn into a red color, am I?”

“No, no,” Amethyst shook her head, chuckling. “You’ll see what I mean soon, though that one might actually turn it purple, hmm...”

She opened her own can but didn’t take the time to actually drink from it, shoving the entire thing into her mouth.

Lapis made a face at Amethyst’ unorthodox eating habits and turned to her own can. She had managed to click open the tab and as she brought it up to sip from it, there was a flow of small bubbles that tickled her nose. Hesitating a bit at first, she finally took a big gulp and smacked her lips after.

“Ah! It’s fizzy,” she exclaimed, placing a hand on her tummy. “Oh my inside feels weird, it’s cold and kind of sloshing around.”

Still she downed the rest of the can while Amethyst joked. “TMI Lapis, but yeah that’s what drinking is like. You into that?”

“Mm...I’m not sure...” Lapis frowned slightly. Her soda can had been emptied and she was now fiddling with it in her hands. “I think I like eating better than this drinking thing.”

“That’s fair – can I have that if you’re done?” Amethyst waved for the can so Lapis handed it over. She happily swallowed it as she had done for her first one.

“What now? Any more food we can eat?” Lapis asked eagerly.

“All in good time Lassie,” Amethyst stretched, leaning back on her hands. “Let’s just chill for now, let the food settle first and take in that nice ocean view.”

Lapis just sighed, following her gaze towards the horizon. Clouds of seagulls flew overhead, stark white against the blue sky. Lapis inclined her head downwards to the water beneath the pier, watching frothing waves swirl around the wooden supports. The sound of the splashing was quite soothing…

Lapis’ eyes widened. “Oh.”

“Hm? What’s up?”

“The liquid, it...” Lapis stammered, holding her hand over her stomach. “It went down...and...oh gems, it’s gonna leak, it’s-”

She hastily scrambled to unzip her shorts while Amethyst just snickered in the background. “Someone can’t hold their liquor, it looks like!”

She quieted down however when she saw Lapis take her dick out of her shorts. “Wow,” she whispered in a breathy tone. The sound of urinating snapped Amethyst back to reality and it was all she could do to stifle her giggles when she saw Lapis’ mixed expression of bliss and disgust as she relieved herself off the pier end.

“Oh screw you Amethyst,” Lapis hissed as she went. “You didn’t warn me at all about this!”

“Worth it though,” Amethyst snorted, staring at Lapis directly. “Hah, it IS purple, that’s cool and gross at same time. How does it feel?”

“I...have conflicted feelings,” Lapis muttered with some irritation. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

As fast as it went through her body, it finished outside quickly enough and Lapis was only too happy to shake off her dick and tuck it into her shorts, turning her back on Amethyst.

“Aw, what, you’re shy now?” Amethyst teased. “You just whizzed into the ocean in front of me! No need to act so embarrassed with me.”

Lapis’ response was to kick her off the pier.

 

* * *

 

 

Late in the afternoon, as the sky began to darken, the two gems had returned to the boardwalk. Amethyst was wringing out her soaked shirt, she had lost her hat in the sea. Lapis wouldn’t help her get it back, she was still annoyed with her.

“Any other surprises from eating and drinking I should know about?” she broke the silence rather haughtily.

“Well...” Amethyst exhaled, tying the shirt around her waist. “ _Juu_ _ss_ _st_ one other thing but that won’t kick in for few hours. I think.”

Lapis just groaned.

“Aw, come on,” Amethyst elbowed her, chuckling. “You really enjoyed those fries back there, don’t tell me you want to give that up?”

Lapis smirked in return. “Nah, I like the food, are we getting more of the fries?”

“Even better!”

They now stood outside a storefront that held a sign of an unusual cross between a fish and a pizza.

“Fish Stew Pizza!” Amethyst declared triumphantly then continued under her hushed breath. “To be fair, it’s not really the BEST pizza in town but it’s what I can afford so...”

She led Lapis inside where they took their seats at a table in the corner. The restaurant was mostly empty of other customers this early evening. A woman walked over to them with a writing pad to take orders, she introduced herself as Kiki.

“A new friend today, Amethyst?” she took notice of Lapis who kept glancing around curiously at the many framed photos on the walls. “What will you guys have?”

“It’s Lappy’s first time here,” Amethyst explained, crossing her arms on the table. “We’ll get three large pepperoni pizzas, two of the usual for me.”

“You got it, our second-best customer,” Kiki chuckled as she wrote down the order.

“Where’s the food?” Lapis asked after the waitress had left.

“It’s coming,” Amethyst reassured. “Pizza takes a little longer to make than fries.”

“Oh, okay,” Lapis stared back at the register counter, expecting the pizza to pop up anytime soon.

Ameythst snorted and leaned forward, almost climbing onto the table to tap Lapis on the back of her head. “Hey! This is a date, you’re supposed to be paying attention to me, not the food.”

Lapis turned to face her and blew a light raspberry. Amethyst blew her lips in return. “Pfft! You dork!”

They broke into a fit of giggles that calmed after few seconds.

“...You know,” Amethyst sighed, resting her chin on her hand. “I’m glad we went out today, I wouldn’t have found you could be that cute and fun otherwise.”

Lapis furrowed her brows, blushing slightly. “You’re not making fun of me, are you? This isn’t another one of your jokes?”

“No!” Amethyst gasped. “I mean it, Lappy! You’re awesome.”

“Lappy,” Lapis tilted her head. “You keep calling me that, it’s not my name, what does that mean?”

“It’s a nickname,” Amethyst replied with a chuckle. “I give it to folks I like a lot, it’s good, though I can stop if you don’t like it...”

“Oh, in that case,” Lapis blushed again. “No, it’s okay you can keep saying that. If it’s a good thing then I like it.”

“Heh,” Amethyst grinned. “I really do like you a lot, Lappy.”

Lapis said nothing but blushed a darker shade. There was sense of mischief in her eyes however. She smiled lightly, biting her lip as she moved her foot under the table. She made contact with Amethyst’s leg, dragging her bare foot seductively upwards. Amethyst’s eyes widened realizing what Lapis was doing, hissing involuntarily as Lapis ran circles on her thigh. Lapis just smirked smugly. Then she moved her foot onto Amethyst’s crotch, pressing on it slightly.

Amethyst let out a squeak that she quickly stifled under her hands. She tried to return the favor but her legs were too short so she settled for dragging her own chair closer to Lapis’. There under the tablecloth, she reached out with her hand to cup Lapis’ groin and squeezed gently, brushing her thumb along her bulge. Even with this soft touch, Lapis let out an audible groan she couldn’t silence. Amethyst froze, darting her eyes around. They were still the only customers, the sounds of kitchen probably had drowned out Lapis so there wasn’t a chance they had been heard.

Still Amethyst drew away from Lapis, clearing her throat.

“Wow, damn,” she giggled in embarrassment, scratching her neck. “When was the last time you got laid?”

“Way too long,” Lapis muttered under her breath.

“Aw, Lappy,” Amethyst chuckled suggestively. “I promise we’ll fix that, just not in here, okay?”

Kiki soon arrived with three big plates of steaming pizza and placed them before the gems. “Enjoy, don’t forget to pay at the register when you’re done.”

Amethyst inspected her order approvingly. “Pineapple, anchovies, mushrooms, cashew nuts...yep it’s all here!”

She rolled up the first of her pizza into a pseudo-burrito and chomped off half of it. As she chewed her meal noisily she saw Lapis staring at her own pizza with contemplation. “What are you waiting for? Dig in!”

“It’s different,” Lapis stated flatly.

“Well yeah, duh,” Amethyst said through a full mouth. “That’s the beauty of food, they come in all sorts of shapes.”

“Mm...it does smell good,” Lapis inhaled. It was different from the fries, a heavy and smoky scent from being baked in the oven. She reached out for a handful then suddenly drew back as if she’d been bitten. “Ah it’s hot, really hot!”

“Oop, forgot to warn ya,” Amethyst finished the rest of her pizza unfazedly. “Gotta pick it up by the edges cause the plate’s gonna burn you otherwise.”

Lapis picked up a slice as instructed and was fascinated to see how the gooey strings of cheese hung to the plate no matter how high she raised her piece. Suddenly the cheese slid off her slice and she was splashed with tomato sauce.

“Dude, you’re supposed to eat it together with the cheese,” Amethyst chuckled, shaking her head as Lapis curiously licked flecks of tomato paste off her arm.

Lapis grabbed the wad of cheese and pepperoni that had fallen off and pressed it into a ball with the pizza dough, shoving it into her mouth. Her eyes sparkled as if she had found the ambrosia of gods, it was amazing! The cheese was soft and chewy with a tang, so full of grease and salt and the pepperoni balanced it well with its crisp spicy element. All on top of flaky bread soaked with warm tomato sauce to bind it, it was like a dream.

“Wow,” Lapis breathed after she had downed her first slice. “You were so right, it is way better than fries!”

“I told you so!” Amethyst laughed, rolling up her second pizza and grabbing a bottle of red pepper flakes to toss on it. “Enjoy yourself, Lappy.”

Eagerly Lapis dove into the rest of her pizza, balling up each slice for easier consumption. Amethyst watched with a soft smile as Lapis savored every piece, chewing slowly.

When the plates were empty, Lapis leaned back on her chair, sighing with contentment as she slurped the remnant sauce off her hands.

“You really can pack it away, huh?” Amethyst chuckled. “Even put on some weight it looks like!”

It was true, Lapis’ belly now bulged slightly over her shorts with all the food she had consumed.

“Can we still get more food to eat?” Lapis asked even then, caressing her tummy.

“Pfft! Still got an appetite, do you?” Amethyst chortled. “All right, I know another place we can get dessert.”

 

* * *

 

 

They paid for their meal plus a tip and headed back outside onto the boardwalk. It was nighttime, the sky cloaked in darkness with few stars scattered across. Lapis stared up longingly before Amethyst took her hand and led them down the pier. Soon they left the rough wooden planks for the smooth cement sidewalks and they stood outside of a store with donut-shaped designs and neon signs plastered all over.

Having come from a dimly lit restaurant and the lateness of the day, it hurt Lapis’ eyes to see such a bright place. Amethyst took her inside, the bell on the door ringing as they stepped inside.

“Where is this?” Lapis shielded her eyes, adjusting to the light.

“The Big Donut!” Amethyst waved about the room. “It’s different from other places cause they sell more than just one type of food!”

“Oh hello!” greeted a short girl from behind the counter. “I see you have a new friend here, I’m Sadie, what can I get you guys? If it’s the usual, the stale donuts are in the dumpster in back.”

“Nah, we’re gonna take the fresh stuff,” Amethyst leaned side wise onto the counter. “Here Lappy, take your pick off the menu up there!”

Lapis stared at the list behind Sadie, there were many words on it, she wasn’t sure where to begin. But she did recognize the word “Donuts” in bold lettering overhead a large section of text.

“Uhm, can I have everything from ‘Donuts?’” she pointed at it. “Oh and a ‘pressal’”

“You must mean a pretzel,” Sadie corrected then looked hesitant. “And...do you actually mean that? Do you actually want every single item from the donuts section? It’s a very big section.”

“Yes,” Lapis said firmly, her fists clenched.

“Okaaaay,” Sadie sighed, pushing away from the counter. “I won’t press, just, are you sure you can pay for all that?”

“Don’t worry, I got ya covered,” Amethyst placed the wallet on the counter. “Just thank Greg. We’ll take the whole thing to go.”

Sadie handed them boxes full of donuts of almost every possible type plus a small bag with a salted soft pretzel which Amethyst then shoved into Lapis’ arms. They went back outside but before they continued on, Amethyst grabbed Lapis and led her around back.

Lapis looked at her friend questioningly when they stood in front of the dumpsters behind the store.

“Yeah, yeah, all that stuff in your arms’ for you only,” Amethyst explained. “I’m getting my own batch of donuts...off the menu.” She finished with a low chuckle.

She then lifted the lids off the dumpster with a loud clang and climbed in where she began to rummage around.

Her hands still full with the donut boxes, Lapis managed to raise the pretzel to her mouth with the help of her water wings. It was soft but very tough, there was a burst of flavor in each salt block that was scattered across the twisted dough. Lapis enjoyed chewing on it. She had almost finished it off when Amethyst hollered out.

“Score! Three bags, I’ll eat like a king tonight!” Amethyst declared triumphantly as she rose, brandishing large black garbage bags. “All right, let’s get home then, sleepover at my place!”

 

* * *

 

 

They soon arrived at the beach house of the Crystal Gems, trotting up the stairs quickly. Amethyst shoved open the door for Lapis to go through, following her inside. The lights were turned out, there was no one around. Steven had gone off for a weekend sleepover at Connie’s and presumably Garnet and Pearl were in their own rooms.

Amethyst turned up a small lamp while Lapis placed her boxes on a coffee table and took her seat on the couch. Amethyst plopped down on the floor, opening up one of her bags where she dug in for a handful of stiff donuts. She munched down on them, crumbs spilling down her shirt and onto the floor. Lapis made a face then lifted the lid off one of her boxes, surveying the bounty within.

So many! She looked with awe. Rings, twisted knots, thick pillows...Lapis didn’t know where to begin. She sensed that while they had cooled down on the walk home, there was still great freshness and warmth about them.

“Start with the glazed ones,” Amethyst suggested with a full mouth, spraying crumbs.

“Which ones?”

“Uhhh, the ones that look like someone jizzed all over on them?”

Lapis snorted out a laugh. “Are you messing with me?”

“I’m serious! Just look.”

Lapis looked around and found a couple of donuts matching Amethyst’s description and picked one up. It was sticky with a film of white glaze that crumbled under her touch. She took a test nibble, expecting it to be salty. It was sweet tasting. Lapis licked her lips, she liked this new sensation. She crammed the rest of it and another glazed donut into her mouth, her cheeks bulging like a chipmunk’s. The sight of it caused Amethyst to double up in laughter, almost spitting out her own doughnut.

“Man, I am so glad I introduced you to this food thing,” she wheezed, pounding her chest as she tried to clear her throat. “Your reactions are always great!”

Lapis said nothing, gulping, and went for another one covered in sprinkles and pink frosting.

She enjoyed the texture contrast, the crackling of sprinkles against the smooth flow of icing and soft dough. Lapis noticed another donut with similar toppings and grabbed it, consuming it. Shortly after chewing, she spat it back out in disgust.

“What was that?” she grimaced, rubbing off her tongue. “There was something...really weird in that one, I couldn’t taste it and it was kind of dry.”

Amethyst chortled. “Those would be nuts, walnuts probably to be specific.”

“I don’t think I like nuts,” Lapis frowned and put aside the donut she had bitten into with distaste.

“I’ll have those if you’re not eating,” Amethyst smiled gently as she picked it up. “Try the ones that look like bars.”

Lapis arranged the specified donuts into a stack, eyeing the different colored icing on them. The white one tasted light and airy, the dark chocolate so heavy on its sweetness that it was bracing and made her teeth tingle, and the caramel colored one tasted just right. She savored the latter, the mild sugary yet earthiness of molasses and the fluffiness of donut together was a good combo.

“What is this? It’s amazing.” she asked after she had finished it off.

“You got good taste!” Amethyst answered. “That was a maple bar, we’ll get you more of that next time. Why don’t you try the big round ones now?”

Lapis took a powdery donut and bit into it. Suddenly her mouth filled up with a tart liquid and she drew back in alarm. Strawberry jam dripped out of where she’d bit into the donut.

“It’s filled donuts!” Amethyst laughed, enjoying the look of bewilderment on Lapis’ face. “Nice surprise? There’s a type that just has vanilla crème in it.”

Lapis sucked up the jelly in the donut with delight, consuming the rest of it and picked up more. One donut was thick to bursting with cream that when Lapis bit into it, it spilled onto her chest and down her belly.

“Aw, let me clean that mess up,” Amethyst giggled, leaning forward and wiping off the cream off Lapis. She shivered involuntarily at her touch, blushing as Amethyst drew back, licking her fingers.

“Are you sure you’re not turned on by that food inside you?” Amethyst teased, sticking her tongue out. “Cause it sure looks like you are-”

“I’m just gonna eat more of those donuts,” Lapis interrupted, still blushing as she chowed down the rest of her donut and reached out for more.

Truthfully, she didn’t want to admit it, but for every food she had eaten, the core within her stomach grew steadily warm and more pleasing, extending its feeling down to her lower regions. Even more that her tum distended not unpleasantly with each consumption, pressing down on her groin. She rubbed her thighs to relieve the tension and unzipped her shorts, pulling them down slightly when Amethyst wasn’t watching.

Amethyst begin to look concerned, Lapis had finished her first box and was onto on the second. “Hold up, as neat as that you can just shove it all in I think there needs to be some kind of limit.”

“I’m fine,” Lapis mumbled back, her mouth full of donut holes.

“Yeah,” Amethyst scoffed a chuckle. “We’ll have to teach you about self-control, but seriously if you eat anymore, you might explode.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Lapis repeated, more insistently this time. But perhaps Amethyst was onto something she quietly noted. The inner core within her loins had grown unbearably hot, if she took anymore donuts she might just do the thing Amethyst was worried about though not quite how she imagined it. She needed relief first.

Lapis laid back on the couch with a soft groan, the front of her shorts bulging and stained with precum.

“Aw, jeez, you really are worked up,” Amethyst observed. “You should’ve been just honest with me, I could help.”

“No...I’m fine,” Lapis said rather weakly, her legs trembling. “I...I can do this...”

“Ok, I’ll just go then,” Amethyst shrugged, and made to leave, picking up a bag of her donuts along the way. As she was at the screen door, Lapis called out.

“N-no wait!”

“What’s up, Lappy?”

Lapis bit her lip, looking hesitant. She squirmed, a hand between her legs and meekly replied. “Wait Amethyst...I...I just don’t like to admit weakness.”

Unable to stop herself, Amethyst broke into a laugh. “Seriously? Is that what that is? Dude, Lappy, you’re like the most powerful gem on the team with your water witchy powers. You are so far from being weak. Who cares if you bottom or whatever? That doesn’t change how awesome and strong you are!”

She leaned back on the wall, crossing her arms. “Look, I’ll just eat my donuts on the porch, no big.”

There was pause between the two, Lapis straightened herself into an upright sitting position, staring intensely at Amethyst.

“What’s that f word you guys always say?” Lapis asked suddenly. “When you want to bond together?”

“Uhhh….Fuse with me?” Amethyst answered, perturbed.

“Nah,” Lapis broke into a toothy smirk. “Fuck me.”

“Duuuude, nice,” Amethyst grinned back. “You sure? That ain’t just the food talking?”

“Absolutely,” Lapis spread her legs apart, lowering the hem of her shorts to let her dick spill out. “But only if you really want to do it too.”

“I am so for being filled like a crème doughnut, my dude,” Amethyst chuckled. “Bring it on.”

“Be gentle,” Lapis gasped as Amethyst straddled her. “My tummy’s really touchy.”

“I got you Lappy,” Amethyst spoke softly, massaging Lapis’ stomach in a circle as she pulled her shorts off with the other hand. “Wow, you’re really dripping like a leaky faucet, my dude.”

“Can you please refrain from that kind of talk?” Lapis grumbled, blushing slightly. “Just get me off.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Amethyst chuckled as she gripped Lapis’ penis, running her thumb on the head under the foreskin. “Anything specific you want me to do?”

“Just get me hard first,” Lapis commanded. “I don’t like to have my chest touched though.”

“No prob, Bob.”

“...That too, never call me that ever again.”

“My bad, I’m just gonna get comfortable here while I do this,” Amethyst suggested, sliding off Lapis’ lap. “You just lie back and take it easy.”

Lapis sighed, lying back and propped a couch cushion under her head. Amethyst pulled off her shirt letting her breasts bounce free.

“Wow.” Lapis breathed admiringly.

“There’s more where that came from,” Amethyst snorted, now getting out of her pants then picked up Lapis by the hips, settling in between her legs. “You cool with mouth stuff?”

“The what-” Lapis started but was cut off by Amethyst pressing her lips against her. They remained lip locked for few minutes with Amethyst leaving a parting nibble on Lapis’ lower lip. “Oh, gems yea. Can you do that again, but lower?”

“You got it, dude,” Amethyst chuckled, planting few deep kisses down her neck and on the collarbone where she left a light bruise. She moved downwards, blowing a kiss on the curve of Lapis’ tummy causing her to burst into giggles then crouched within mouth reach of her dick, Lapis’ legs now over her shoulders.

Amethyst reached out, squeezing her boobs around Lapis’ penis, smearing her precum across her gem. Lapis groaned. “Oh gems, just suck me off already.”

With a light chuckle Amethyst lowered her head and took Lapis’ cock into her mouth. She moved her hands around to Lapis’ backside, kneading alongside her hipbones and butt cheeks as she sucked her off.

“Oh gems, oh gems, oh gems...” Lapis repeated, her gasps hitching higher with every bob of Amethyst’s head. As Amethyst reached the base of Lapis’ dick with her mouth, she thought she was going to go over the edge. Her partner suddenly pulled away, a string of saliva connected between them. Lapis let out a low whine of defeat, thrusting her hips weakly.

“Hold up, just had to get you nice and wet for this,” Amethyst shifted into a new position, lowering Lapis’ legs so she could straddle her. She chuckled as she teased Lapis first, rubbing her butt against her penis. Amethyst spread herself, fingering her clit where Lapis could see her. Lapis moaned with longing as she parted her vulva, slowly lowering herself on Lapis’ hard dick, till it was fully inside her.

“Oh gems, that’s way better than the mouth stuff,” Lapis sighed, gripping her hands on Amethyst’s thighs tightly, humping reflexively.

“Chill Lappy, let me do all the work,” Amethyst cooed, rocking her hips back and forth. “Oh man, dude though, your dick feels so good.”

She and Lapis were face to face again. Amethyst’s breasts swung close where Lapis could fondle them and kiss the gem atop them. Amethyst let out a breathy sigh, kissing Lapis’ nose approvingly.

“You ready for my secret trick?” Amethyst whispered into side of Lapis’ face, caressing her bangs.

Lapis wondered at the meaning of those words till Amethyst flexed her inner muscles as she rode her.

‘Oh my stars,” she fell back against the couch, overwhelmed with bliss. Amethyst was panting, rubbing herself as she squeezed harder and thrust faster, her cheeks slapping against Lapis’ thighs. “Amethyst...I...I’m gonna...”

“Fuck, me too, Lappy,” Amethyst agreed.

Within seconds of each other, they came hard, clinging to each other closely as they passed through the climax in muffled silence. Lapis bit her lip trying not to not cry out loudly while Amethyst buried her face into the crook of her neck. Amethyst let herself relax by collapsing on top of Lapis. “Whew! That was great! You good now?”

Lapis was still trying to catch her breath as she looked up at Amethyst’s soft face in its afterglow. The hotness of Lapis’ inner core had abated a little post-coitus but there was still some warmth inside that made her want more.

“S-Sorry,” Lapis swallowed. “I mean, well, you were great, but I don’t feel done yet.”

“Aw, s-seriously?” Amethyst yawned, scratching her chin. “D-damn, I’m not sure I have the energy for round two.”

“You could use a toy? You have those right?” Lapis suggested, blushing darkly. “Just...uh….go in the back, i-if that’s okay, I mean, it’s probably too weird for you though. Never mind.”

“You mean the ass stuff?” Amethyst barked out a laugh. “Dude, who do you think I am? I got you, just, hold on, I’ll have to grab the goods from my room.”

She slid off Lapis’ dick with a loud wet sound, rivers of cum leaking from between her legs onto the couch and floor.

“Eh, P will clean that up,” she shrugged her shoulders and headed for the door at the other end of the room.

Her gem glowed and the door slid open with a squelch, allowing her to step in. Lapis waited back on the couch fiddling with her softening dick absentmindedly, having moved to a drier seat. She stared at her near-empty boxes still sitting on the table and picked out another donut, having eaten half of it when Amethyst returned.

Lapis finished off the rest as Amethyst presented her new items: a large half-filled bottle of lube that smelled faintly of ocean waves and a brightly colored silicone plug with a base. “Like what you see?”

“Mm yeah,” Lapis smiled then frowned slightly, looking embarrassed. “One another thing...when you do my b-butt...can...can you play with my balls too? I...it turns me on a lot...no that’s stupid, forget I asked.”

“We just had a fuck like two minutes ago,” Amethyst chortled. “You don’t have to hide anything now. But yeah, I’ll help ya out. Starting with, let’s get you into good position first, it’ll make what we’re gonna do, much easier.”

She gathered up the rest of unstained cushions and picked up Lapis’ rear end gently to pile in the pillows beneath her for support. “Ooof, making me do all the work while you just lie there, lucky you.”

“Cause I’m full of all the food you had me eat,” Lapis reminded her with good nature, sticking her tongue out.

“Yeaah, speaking of which,” Amethyst jibed her, patting her stomach gently. “You sure you wanna do this? The ass play feels a little dangerous when we’ve got a tummy here filled to bursting.”

“No risk, no glory.”

“Hah! Where’d you learn that? From P-dot’s nerd show?”

“It sounds like something you’d say yourself,” Lapis sighed, tilting her head.

“Ouch, good comeback,” Amethyst sat down between Lapis’ legs once again, she had lifted her so she had a good view of Lapis’ butt. Humming, she spread her ass cheeks apart, running a pressed thumb alongside her perineum. Lapis whimpered, feeling her dick stiffen and attempted to reach for it but Amethyst pushed her hands away. “I bet you Li’l Butler’s spin off I can make you come without touching your cock.”

“Better make it a good one,” Lapis challenged. “Oh gems, don’t keep me waiting.”

Amethyst squeezed out the lube onto her hands and rubbed it over the plug. Lapis shivered at the pleasant coolness of the gel as Amethyst massaged it onto her anus.

“Just gonna help get you warmed up,” she said as she inserted a finger inside Lapis. She slowly raised the count to three fingers, flexing them and prodding within. Lapis let out a low moan.

“Please...the toy?”

Carefully Amethyst pressed the toy in, stretching her out to the base. Lapis let out a soft whimper. Amethyst mumbled reassuring words, kissing the underside of Lapis’ belly to her inner thighs and balls. She took them into her mouth, sucking softly as she began to tug the butt plug back and forth inside Lapis.

“O-oh...faster please...” Lapis gasped, her hips shaking. Amethyst complied, keeping her mouth at the base of her dick and twisting the toy about, speeding up and shifting angles as she thrust in. Lapis’ inner walls clenched on the plug, making Amethyst pull on it harder.

“Aaa, oh gems!” Lapis arched her back. “I-I’m gonna...” She never finished her sentence.

As Amethyst slammed the plug in with force, Lapis came hard. Her cum splattered across her body and hit her in the face. She rode out her bliss silently, whining occasionally as rope after rope of cum spilled out till it subsided to a dribble then nothing. She and the couch were thoroughly ruined.

“Dude, gross and awesome,” Amethyst said with awe.

Lapis finally caught her breath after she had finished, stretching her arms back out.

“Oh Amethyst,” she sighed rolling over with the toy still inside her. “That was amazing, but...”

The burning warmth that had been inside her was gone at last, she felt satisfied. But she felt very tired and just wanted to shut her eyes. Yet now there was an irritating pressure somewhere in her lower back. Lapis’ stomach grumbled as in answer to what she wanted to ask of Amethyst.

“I know what it is,” Amethyst chortled. “And no, you ain’t going to sleep till we get this mess taken care of and I teach you what this other side effect from food is...”

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, they came out of the bathroom refreshed and in towels, steam billowing out after them.

“I think I finally understand why Steven likes it when I make that sound at him,” she commented, running her fingers through her wet hair.

“And I’m surprised how well you took to that food!” Amethyst chuckled, patting Lapis’ now flat belly. “Not to add how fast that went out of you too.”

“Gross,” Lapis blew a raspberry back. She broke into a large yawn. “I could still use a nap now though.”

“Yeah, you and me both,” Amethyst agreed. “Still, this date really was nice you know? I feel like we understand each other better, dig? And that eating food turns you on, pfft!”

“Give me a break, it was my first time,” Lapis blushed. “I’m not gonna get horny every time I eat a donut.”

“Wanna test that theory out?” Amethyst teased, picking up a donut from the boxes and wagged it at Lapis.

Lapis rolled her eyes but grabbed the donut, biting into it. It was another crème filled one. Like how she had filled up Amethyst. She blushed at the thought.

“Hah!”

“T-That doesn’t count!” Lapis replied defensively. “I was just thinking about what we did earlier.”

“Sure, ya goof,” Amethyst slapped Lapis on the butt. “But yeah, it was definitely good, I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime. There’s that Li’l Butler marathon you owe me too.”

“Yeah, I’d love that,” Lapis affirmed. “Maybe next time you can show me what the dicks those human eat are like.”

“Dude, I keep telling you, they’re just hot dogs!”

They broke into laughter when suddenly the door opened with a glow and Pearl stepped out. She took one look around the room, at the mess of dried cum, stained cushions and crumbled donuts across the floor. She turned a turquoise shade in the face as she drew in breath.

“Oh man, here it comes,” Amethyst groaned, dragging her hand down her face.

“ _ **AMETHYST!!!”**_

Pearl chewed them out for the mess they had made but Lapis didn't care enough to pay attention to anything she said. She was already daydreaming about her and Amethyst's next date.


End file.
